


Revenge of Anti-bug and Volpina

by Super_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Girl/pseuds/Super_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day in class Adrien spot his Kwami Plagg playing with something red and spotted.<br/>Plagg was very proud of his catch.  Once the red creature looked at Adrien it blinked and ran into Marinette’s bag. Adrien’s eyes widen and looked up at Marinette who was busy doodling in her note book concentrated.  It hadn’t been the magical perfect reveal he dreamed of. </p><p>“Well, I umm had known for a few weeks. I just wasn’t sure how- to or let you figure it out. Sorry when I get nervous I- cat stop the puns…please do not put me in the pun-a-dentry” He said grinning again with his Cheshire grin.  “I- I thought about it the last few weeks, and- I- I- I’m glad it’s you.” He said softly leaning towards her touching her face softly smiling brightly at her.</p><p>No Kitten around now, please leave paw-sitive reviews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge of Anti-bug and Volpina

Revenge of Anti-bug and Volpina  
Super Girl  
AN: Fanfiction no money, please leave reviews and Kudos or likes. Thanks. New series. There may be similarities with my other stories btw. Suggestions welcomed.

It had been a few weeks since Lila was de-akumatized. Marinette still felt awful about the way she treated her. Her jealousy consumed her and her doubts kept growing. She wasn’t sure if Adrien liked her or the thought of her, the guilt of how she treated Lila was eating at her, she couldn’t apologize either. The worst part now, she was late, late meeting her friends for the first showing of a play they had to watch for class. There was two showings and she found herself late due to an akuma attack. The person in lobby explained the show was sold out and she had to wait for the afternoon showing.

Defeated Marinette was to watch the school assignment play by herself. Sighing Marinette leaned against the theater’s entrance wall to wait an hour or so until the current showing was over with. Sighing Marinette pulled out her small notebook. She had been visiting with the Grand Master to Keeper of the Miraculous as he translated the book for her and Tikki. She figured while she waited she would go through her notes before sharing with Chat, she thought about giving them to him after they cleansed the last Akuma attack that morning, but she wasn’t sure how to tell him about the book or Keeper yet.

Unknown to her due to her reading another classmate was late for the first showing and ran past her, carrying an umbrella in hand and ran to the ticket booth to be turned down for the first showing. Sighing Adrien knew it was just his luck thanking the lady he turned to see Marinette leaning against the wall reading something in a small book. Adrien’s heart skipped a beat. Unknown to Marinette something occurred after the Volpina episode. 

**Flash Back** It was a regular day at school lessons dragged on as usual. Adrien had been very focused on his lessons for the day. It wasn’t until he felt a small claw on his ankle scratch him. Blinking he looked towards his backpack on the ground. He seen a few flashes of black fallowed by red. Blinking he saw Plagg grinning at him then chased something red. Looking away his mind wondered. 

With another scratch he jerked and looked down seeing Plagg with a wicked grin. Adrien looked back down and saw Plagg on top of a small red creature with black spots. Plagg was very proud of his catch. Once the red creature looked at Adrien it blinked and ran into Marinette’s bag. Adrien’s eyes widen and looked up at Marinette who was busy doodling in her note book concentrated. It hadn’t been the magical perfect reveal he dreamed of. 

It was her, Ladybug and her Kwami playing with his that gave it away. He turned looking forward now sure what to do. His heart raced in his ears pounding, after that whenever she smiled at him Adrien turned red, shy and stuttered.  
Marinette didn’t seem to notice, she herself had been trying to make amends for what happened with Volpina. That backfired and now Chloe had a new best friend who joined in tormenting Marinette and making fun of her. Marinette allowed the verbal abuse still feeling bad about causing her akumitization as Ladybug. Whispers Marinette was the next Akuma victim circulated around the school.* END FLASH BACK**

There she was, his Ladybug, Marinette. Not even as Chat Nior he could tell her. He started to panic around her in civilian form. He wasn’t sure if he was idolizing her or if she was real and in reach it scared him. Now he was late to the play that was a requirement and of course she was late. They just de-akumatized a person. She looked so peaceful reading her notes ono that notebook she had been reading. He gulped physically shaken knowing her secret. 

He seemed to float towards her, before Adrien knew it he was just a boy standing in front of a girl, well holding a closed umbrella. “Howdy- I mean- Hi, Hello.” He cleared his throat. Marinette looked up surprised to see Adrien standing there in front of her. “Um- Hi.” She said turning red. “I-I’m late as well it seems. I- I pro-cat-stination. You know Caturday in all-” He said clearing his throat. Marinette looked up surprised to see him in front of her. “I mean- uh, yes.” She stammered back and both let out a shy awkward laugh turning red. 

Marinette dropped her notebook as she tried to composure herself. Before both knew it they both bent down to pick it up. Adrien caught an image on the page he recognized the sketch he saw on the open page, it was the same miraculous he seen in his father’s book for Hawkmoth. Before he could grab the book and hand it to her they bumped heads. “I’m sorry, you Cat to be kitten me now?” Adrien stammered. Marinette wasn’t sure what he was doing since he was awkwardly looking at her with a half grin turning pink to red. “Adrien?” she asked concern. “Oh, Sorry, I just was- Ha- yours eyes are.” Adrien stepped back some clutching his closed umbrella in his hand. 

“I mean, so you’re waiting on the next show too?” he said. Marinette nodded some unsure of his sudden odd behavior that mirrored hers. She shifted some uncomfortable. “Yea, I- over slept and missed the first showing.” Adrien nodded to. “I bet that was catastrophic.” He said then realized his mistake and blushed. “Yea, it was…” she said eyeing him oddly. Marinette’s face was still red. “We- we could sit together.” He said. Marinette’s eyes met his. “No its okay, I’m sure you have friends you rather sit with.” She said looking down gulping some. 

“No- actually there inside now.” He said. Marinette looked back up awkwardly. “Oh.” She just looked at him as she clutched her note book. “That- would be nice.” She said smiling at him. Before he replied the two heard thunder. Marinette’ eyes left his and looked upward now noticing the sudden weather change. She stepped backward towards the build’s wall which was covered by the roof extending over slightly before a rain drop hit her face Adrien’ umbrella opened up covering them both. Before she realized it he was inches from her protecting her from the rain.

“No Kitting around, thank you for letting me accompany you.” He said softly looking down at her. Marinette gulped some nodding reminiscing this deja vu moment. This time he didn’t give way his umbrella and this time it didn’t close in on Marinette. Soon Marinette found Adrien also against the wall of the theater shoulder to shoulder with her while Adrien was holding the umbrella over her.  
“Thank you Adrien.” She said smiling up at him. “No problem my Lady. This will be clawsome, I thought I was going to have to use purr-suasion.” He said purposeful and with full meaning and grinning with a Cheshire grin winking at her. Marinette blinked looking away. Adrien knew that caught her attention. She tried to look forward, but kept turning to look at him to see if she was just imagining what he said while her mouth gaped some trying to process what he said. “Despite the rain, you do look Purrrfect. ” He said.

This caused Marinette to let go and snort out loud laughing, and there it was. Her laugh continued and caused Adrien to laugh from her laughing. They laughed full belly for a moment then it died down to awkwardness. “So this is odd.” She said looking back at him with less red in her face still grinning from the laughter.  
“My kawami apparently plays with yours during class.” He said looking at her. She opened her mouth in shock some as Adrien opened his opened shirt up to show a tiny black kitten with green eyes curled up. The kawami’s eyes widen some looking at Marinette’s. Before she knew what she was doing she felt compelled to hold the small creature. Without a fight Plagg allowed Marinette to hold him cupping him in her hands like a new baby kitten. “He’s adorable.” She said gently rubbing Plagg’s head between his ears causing him to purr. Marinette looked up at Adrien and locked eyes with him, the same joyful ones a child had on Christmas. She leaned forward to Adrien who held his shirt still open slightly and she place Plagg back.  
“So… what do we do now the Cat’s out of the bag?” she asked looking at Adrien.  
“I- I don’t mieow.” He admitted.  
“Are- are- areyoudisapointeditsme?” she asked quickly.  
“NO! I mean, no.” he corrected himself.  
“I always thought our reveal be magical or tragic.” She said.

“Well, I umm had known for a few weeks. I just wasn’t sure how- to or let you figure it out. Sorry when I get nervous I- cat stop the puns…please do not put me in the pun-a-dentry” He said grinning again with his Cheshire grin. “I- I thought about it the last few weeks, and- I- I- I’m glad it’s you.” He said softly leaning towards her touching her face softly smiling brightly at her.  
Deep into their conversation and the moment Adrien and Marinette didn’t realized how much time had flown by. People started to show up for the next play that started shortly after the first one. Soon a limbo pulled up in front of the building and two girls got out complaining about the rain as the driver handed them umbrellas. Bickering amongst themselves they complained about the rain. Chloe was first to look at the theater. “Is that Adriekins?” she said.

That caused the second girl to look up and see Adrien standing next to Marinette under an umbrella. “Who is he with?” Lila asked lowering her gaze and trying to focus. “That stupid Marinette!” Chloe said darting for the two under the umbrella with Lila on her heels equal startled. 

Before Marinette knew it Adrien’s hands moved her face towards his noses touching. Adrien gulped some looking at her eyes gently caressing her face. “I promised myself this a long time ago. I promised that I would-“ Marinette was shaking now, maybe it was the moment, the drop in temperature or coming to terms that Adrien was Chat Nior. “I- I love you Marinette.” And without caring about permission he kissed her forcefully and without regret.

The kiss was passionate more on Adrien’s end. The longing for her had added up over time and now he had what he wanted. On her end Marinette felt like a princess being awoken from a spell by her prince. Soon the umbrella dropped and rain drops touched their faces and a book fell to the ground as Marinette’s arms wrapped equally around Adrien. Nothing in the world seemed to matter as thundered rolled in the background. 

“Adrien- how could you?” a scream bellowed out interrupting them. The two turned to see a shocked Lila and red angry Chloe.  
Adrien gently released Marinette for a moment and grabbed her book at the Umbrella to re-cover them up. “Hwat- what – what are you doing with her!” Chloe screamed out loud.” Adrien wasn’t sure how to calm down Chloe and now with her best friend Lila, it was double trouble.

“So what- you just go around leading girls on?” Lila said growling a little.  
“What- I didn’t do anything!” he said pulling Marinette to him.  
“I knew you were obsessed with him, how dare you poison my Adrien!” Chloe growled at Marinette.  
“Why on earth are you with her?” Lila asked upset.  
“I’m sorry Lila-“ Marinette started to say, but Adrien stopped them.

“I’m in love with Marinette.” Adrien said softly to both of them. “I am sorry if I hurt either of you. I- I been in love with Marinette for a long time now.” He said honestly and full hearty pulling her closer. This made the situation even more awkward.  
“Please- That’s a damn lie!” Chloe stated badgering them.  
“If you loved her so much, then why did you meet me at the park a few weeks ago.” Lila said.  
“It wasn’t a date, you said you were friends with Ladybug!” he cried out.  
“Well, do your ‘girlfriend’ know about that?” Lila challenged looking at Marinette.  
“Yes, and she also knows you went crazy on Ladybug and was an Akuma victim.” He said back.  
Chloe eyed Lila some who shrugged some.

“I thought you were better than this!” Chloe said. Adrien pulled Marinette away from there spot and towards the theatre. “Bye Chloe, bye Lila.”he said pulling Marinette towards the theater that was now letting out form the first play.  
“That- stupid –Marinette!” Chloe growled.  
“I feel so humiliated.” Lila said, “I thought I had chance with him, and he even went out of his way to meet up with me. He never mentioned her- He even accepted my apology for Volpina.” Lila said.  
“I wish I had the power to crush her like the bug she is!” Chloe yelled glaring at the couple as they wanted past the crowd leaving the first play to go to the second showing. 

Unknown to Chloe and Lila two very dark butterflies were heading towards them.

 

Please review- leave comments, kudos, likes.


End file.
